


I'm Begging You to Be My Safety

by kayehmwhy



Series: emetophobic!5sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2013 5sos, Emetophobia, M/M, emetophobic!luke, everything takes place on a plane, michael is asleep through most of it, protective!ashton, sick!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayehmwhy/pseuds/kayehmwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t really tell anyone unless I have to,” the younger said staring at the floor. “It’s not something i’m proud of.”</p><p>Or // Luke's emetophobic, Calum's airsick, Ashton's trying to help and Michael's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Begging You to Be My Safety

Exhaustion clouded the four boys faces as they stepped on the plane, ready for yet another short burst of tour dates. They managed to book a semi-private flight, containing only 20 or 30 people, which meant all four boys could sit by each other instead of scattering themselves in pairs. 

Luke took a seat next to Ashton, who had claimed the spot next to the window. Across from them was the the other half of their band, seemingly half-asleep already, as it was two in the morning after all.

After the standard speech of seat-belt and airmask procedures by the always-too-perky flight attendant, the engines kicked in and the boys were all set with their pillows and headphones, ready to enjoy the next eight or nine hours of peace.

Once the plane had been settled in the air, the redhead was long gone, silently snoring while the youngest struggled to get comfy, keeping Ashton out of his deep sleep as well. Calum, however, didn’t seem too excited about getting to sleep, and looked rather uncomfortable, like he was awaiting something. Luke looked at him warily, and nudged him with his foot. 

“Hm?” the kiwi mumbled.  
“Everything alright?” the younger questioned.  
“Oh, yeah, I should be,” he responded. Luke’s face contorted into one of confusion.  
“Should be?”  
“Yeah,” the older replied, “just forgot to take that air-sickness medication. Can’t find it.” 

The blonde’s face paled, and he sat back, not bothering to respond. He instead placed his headphones back in his ears and tried to drown out the millions of thoughts racing through his head.

It wasn’t long before he could feel his hands start trembling, a feeling he knew all too well. This he could deal with, he did almost every day. But once he heard Calum let out a small cough, he jumped noticeably; enough to wake the older boy sleeping beside him. 

“What’s up?” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The younger spent a few seconds debating whether or not to tell Ashton what was on his mind, but Calum decided for him. Out of Luke’s peripheral vision he saw him get up and walk to the area where the bathrooms were, pushing Luke over the edge. As he felt small tears prick the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill but not getting there quite just yet, Ashton grabbed his hands which were noticeably shaking and trembling now.  
“Hey, Lukey.. you gotta tell me what’s wrong bud,” he whispered as to not cause a scene.

“Cal.. he’s sick,” the blonde spoke, knowing this wouldn’t give the older any context to his actions.  
“Okay.. and?” Ashton asked more confused than before. The younger was at a loss for words, knowing he would have to explain more than just a few sentences for Ashton to understand his situation. He got out his phone and googled ‘emetophobia,’ pulling up an article and handed it over to the older boy. He read it carefully, and locked the phone after a few moments, handing it back to Luke.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” he asked, his voice full of concern.  
“I don’t really tell anyone unless I have to,” the younger said staring at the floor. “It’s not something i’m proud of.”  
Ashton nods and waits a few seconds, unsure of exactly what to do, while his thumb traced circles on the back of Luke’s hand. The blonde seemed noticeably more relaxed, but not for long, as Calum returned from the bathroom, stopping the flight attendant on the way and asking for a bag, ‘just in case.’  
Ashton felt the boy tense, the shaking becoming worse than it was to begin with. 

“Hey, hey..” he whispered, turning the boy’s head toward his so they locked eyes. “It’s okay, come here.” He pulled the boys larger frame toward his and let him try and calm himself down, but he soon realized this wasn’t working, as he felt small wet drops hitting shoulder, and heard the younger boys small sniffles and sharp intakes of breath.  
“Everything’s okay Lukey, you’re not going to get sick, everything is going to be fine.” he whispered for only the younger to hear.  
“Hey what’s wrong?” the boys heard a voice lean closer to them, and Ashton winced as he knew it was Calum, and Luke would not take this well. Immediately the blonde jumped and brought himself even closer to the older boy, anything to get away.  
“Should I tell him?” he heard Ashton whisper so only he could hear.  
“I don’t want him to feel bad,” he hiccupped.  
“Okay..” the older responded, trying to come up with a response. He looked up to face the kiwi boy. “He’s just a little homesick.” he said unsure of himself. 

Calum’s face softened as he placed his hand on the youngest’s back, rubbing small circles. Luke tensed once again, his breath picking up speed, and Ashton was at a loss of ideas.  
“Lukey let’s go to the bathroom okay?” he told him so Calum would hear and lift his hand, and led the boy to the restroom in the back on the plane.  
Once they were safely inside, Ashton sat down on the surprisingly clean floor, remembering this was a private plane. He pulled the younger boy down and cradled him slightly, cooing and attempting to stop the small sniffles coming from him.  
“Can you tell me a little more about what’s going on here?” he asked softly, giving him time to respond. After a minute or so, the blonde spoke up.  
“Well.. it started a few years ago, a little while before the band. I was always a little more scared than others, just of this, but it never got bad until this one time. This kid I used to be friends with was over my house for the weekend, and on Monday he wasn’t at school, and he told me he had a stomach bug. I flipped out,” he paused, taking a minute to catch his breath. “I was so convinced I was going to be sick that I just felt sick all of the time, and the thought never left my mind. I thought it would only last a few days. I was never sick, but ever since then those thoughts never leave my mind. Every day it’s there. You guys made it better, a lot better. But it’s still there. It’s only this bad when someone’s actually sick around me,” he stopped and looking up to gage the older boy’s reaction. He was looking down at the blonde with the utmost sadness and guilt.  
“I’m sorry we were never able to help you with all of this. You can always come to me when you’re feeling like this, you can always come to me about anything,” he circled his large hand around Luke’s back.  
“I promise you will be okay. Calum has always been airsick, he’s okay, he’s not sick. You’re not going to get it, you’re healthy.” he mumbled into Luke’s ear. It was the best thing Luke had heard from anyone in a long time. He had never gotten that type of reassurance from a person, it was always articles online that he researched for comfort when he didn’t know what to do. 

After a few minutes, the older boy pulled away. “We should probably get back out there.. there might be people waiting to get in here. I won’t tell the boys anything you don’t want me to. I promise.” This caused Luke to smile. He had never had a better friend than the curly haired lad sitting in front of him.  
“I’ll tell them, but not now. I don’t want Cal to feel bad, and Mike’s sleeping. Maybe at the hotel tonight or something.” he finished, but one last thought kept replaying over and over in his head. “Thank you, Ash. Thanks for everything. I don’t know what we would do without you.” and ever so hesitantly, he leaned up and placed a gentle, timid kiss on the older boy’s cheek, before standing up and helping the shorter boy to his feet.  
“Anytime bud. C’mon, we can watch a movie or something.” he smiled and led the pair out of the small bathroom and back to his seat.


End file.
